Memos
by AmiliaPadfoot
Summary: Harry has been promoted to Head Auror, and has a brand new office! There's something missing though and Ron's feeling it too.


**Memos**

**By: Amilia Padfoot**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DRAMIONEPERFECTED! **

**This is for you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Just the idea and plot. **

**Summary: Harry has been promoted to Head Auror, and has a brand new office! There's something missing though and Ron's feeling it too. **

**A/N: **_italics are use for thoughts or emphasis on words like normal. _

_**Bold italics is Harry's handwriting. **_

_Underlined italics is Ron's handwriting._

* * *

><p>Ron Weasley was bored, bored out of his mind. His best friend, Brother-in-law and constant Auror partner had be promoted just three days previously and he'd run naked through the ministry canteen before he admitted it, but he missed him. The office they had once shared for so many years seemed empty, the chair in front of him where Harry had once lent back in, case file on his lap, running a hand through his untameable hair, now deserted. The desk in front of him was littered with disorderly plans, maps and diagrams that they had once lent over, examining together before looking up at each other with identical grins, reaching the same conclusion.<p>

He sighed as he picked up a stack of photos that Harry hadn't picked up yet. There were ones of him and Harry together, arms slung around the other's shoulder, ones of Harry and Ginny, on their wedding day or, Harry's personal favourite, one taken in sixth year when they sat beside the lake, gazing contently in to each other's eyes.

There were so many more from ones of the old Order, Harry's parents waving up at him, to ones with Harry playing Quidditch with sons James and Teddy, James in front of him on his broom, while one year old Albus clapped enthusiastically from his mother's arms. He paused through the sorting to look at one of Teddy on his 4th birthday. Harry had just adopted him; Andromeda having passed away just a month before the photo was taken. Though, Harry had always seen him a son, even before it was official. Soon these pictures would don another wall, another office, Harry's _new_ office.

Harry had told him that this changed nothing, that they would still see each other. But Ron couldn't help feel subdued knowing Harry was going to be far busier than he'd ever been. He wasn't resentful. Really, he wasn't. Harry deserved the job and he knew no one better to do it.

They needed a new one, one that could take charge without hesitation, to inspire them, encourage them and yet have the ability to make even the most senior members of staff squirm at the simple raising of an eyebrow, and Ron knew that the Auror department was going to improve greatly under his friends command. He knew no one he would trust more with the position to lead them than Harry. Then he snorted wondering why he was thinking this _now_. Harry had _always_ been leading them. Fredrickson had been an alright Head but it was no secret who was _really_ running the department. Harry had always been the one the younger trainees, their colleges and even some senior staff had turned to for help and advice and Fredrickson, getting on in life, had probably known he was waging a losing battle; it was time to past the torch on.

Yes, he was proud of his friend aright, but there was a part of him that wished he was still in the office with him, leaning back in his chair, file on his lap and a hand through his dishevelled hair.

Ron put the pictures down and wondered what Harry was doing now. Was he surveying his new office and thinking it was far too big, far too empty because he was not there to share it? Was he leaning back in his chair? A file on his lap? Was he too twiddling his wand between his fingers wondering what Ron was doing in _his_ office? Ron pushed the though aside thinking it was time he stopped wallowing and got on with some work. He pulled the nearest file to him and a small yellow rectangle fell out into his lap.

Ron put the file back on the desk and curiously picked up the rectangle to find it was a wad of post-it notes or memo pads, whatever you called them. _Where on earth did these come from?, _he wondered. He was far too un-organised to have post-its. It was more of Hermione's thing. They must belong to Harry he concluded and he went to put them on the pile of photos for his friend to pick up later but something caught his eye.

He looked at the memo pad with more interest than before as he recognised the neat scrawl of his best friend's handwriting across the first post-it. _That wasn't there before. _He was sure of it.

It read: _**Dear Ron,**__**hahaha, so you're thinking about me hu? **_

Ron's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. _How the hell does he know that? _Ron quickly looked up to the door expecting Harry to be leaning against the frame, a smug smirk on his face, but no-one was there, the door was clearly closed.

"You better not be here Harry" he called out knowing full well Harry had a thing for turning invisible. Ron turned back to the post-its after being greeted by nothing but silence.

_**You just looked at the door expecting me to be there didn't you?**_

Ron blinked at that, was he _that_ predictable?

_**Anyway I bet your wondering how I know your thinking about me, well apart from the fact that I know deep down your a sentimental sod,**_

"I am not!" Ron huffed

_**I really know as that is how the pad is activated! Bit like the marauders map really only you just need to think my name instead of saying a password. Pretty cool hu? **_

Ron had to admit it did sound pretty cool but he couldn't help but wonder, _what was the point? _

_**Anyway you're probably wondering, what's the point? **_

"How the hell does he do that?" Ron wondered out loud.

_**Well I have an identical one where I wrote this message on, **_

Hang on, did Harry mean by he wrote the message that was on _his_ pad on _another_ pad...unless

_**yea your getting it now aren't you? I write on mine, it shows up on yours, it's like texting! **_

"'Texting'"? What the hell's that?"

_**No, wait you won't know what that is, um muggle thing don't worry, um, it's like the D.A coins! **_

Oh! Yea that did make sense. _Why couldn't he have just said that?_

_**I used a protean charm that I tweaked a bit. Anyway so you ever want to talk or give me a quick message just write on yours and I'll receive it on mine! See ya! **_

_**-Harry **_

Ron sat there staring at the post-it. Coming to his senses, a slight grin on his face, he was about to take the first post-it off when he saw the ink vanish off the page as if the paper was absorbing it. Staring at the black page he couldn't help but wonder if the writing had been there at all. Was this just some prank Harry was pulling on him? If he didn't know Harry wasn't the pranking sort he would put the pad in the bin and have done with it.

Oh, he could prank alright, he wasn't a marauder's son for nothing, he just didn't do it often saying that there were enough pranksters in the family and someone had to be the 'Mature' one. Ron rolled his eyes at the memory and lent over to his ink well where his quill rested and wiped the excess ink off on the brim before putting quill to paper.

_Dear Harry- Or should I call you sir now? I have to admit this pad it pretty cool. You sure you charmed it? Go on be honest. –Ron _

There nice, simple and insulting, he didn't want to say too much in case it really was a prank of some sort. He watched as his ink socked into the pad, vanishing.

Ron sighed as the seconds dragged past. Despite the pad being Harry's idea he wasn't sure if his friend would reply. Had Harry even expected him to use it? Ron knew the answer before the question fully formed in his mind, 'yes'. He wouldn't have gone to the effort else. He was about to put the pad down, thinking Harry would surely be submerged in paperwork by now, but stopped when he saw words forming on the pad as if an invisible hand was writing on it,

**_Dear Ron. Thank you for your note. May I recommend you a good taxidermist?_**

Ron couldn't help it, he burst out laughing even though it was at his own expense, it was just such a Harry like response. Shaking his head, he dipped his quill once more and began to write.

_Harry- Ha ha ha you should toss out more of your funny remarks –that's all there good for mate!_

With a slight satisfied smirk he put the pad down and waited for his friend to reply. It was a while before his mates far too neat handwriting appeared again,

_**Ron- I'm ever so sorry,**_

Ron sat up straight in his chair, suddenly alert. Why was Harry apologising? Once again the words faded but before he could even pick up his quill again the writing was replaced;

**_but I think you've mistaken me for someone who gives a dam_**!

Ron let out a sigh of relief; _that was more like it._

* * *

><p>Harry put his pad down on the desk, his quill beside it, waiting for his friend to reply before surveying his new office which, in his opinion, was <em>far<em> too big, too spacious, too _neat_, too _organised_. It was nothing like the cramped work space he had once shared with Ron two corridors down. Granted he had filled up a lot of space with files upon files and his gadgets and gismos, foe glasses and trinkets he had collected from his many assignments all across the world, but it just didn't seem to make any difference. The pictures that adorned the walls helped give the office a welcoming and homey touch to the place but he couldn't help feel that _something_ was missing.

He lent back in his desk chair and twiddled his wand between his fingers and wondered if he would actually be home in time for dinner for once. He sat up straight at the sight of his friend's messy scrawl glad that no one was there to snicker at his eagerness as he snatched up the pad.

_Harry- you know what, next time I see you, remind me not to talk to you!_

Harry shook his head fondly but sighed deeply before replying.

_**Ron, well that won't be anytime soon. Stupid paper work.**_

He tossed the pad and quill back down upon the 'stupid paper work' that littered his desk, a pile of case files was piled up haphazardly in the corner. A huge cork board holding a map was hooked up upon the wall directly in front of him, between a picture of the marauders in their 5th year and one of his icing covered one-year old son, red flashing pins dotted across it sporadically each screaming for his attention. He sighed again hopping Ginny would understand when he would creep into bed at some ridiculous time like he had done for three nights running now.

He picked up the pad and griped it tight, desperate for any communication from the outside world of his office. He didn't have to wait long.

_Harry- heheh how is the new job going? Missing me already? _

The job was going smoothly enough he guessed. What was left of his social life however? He decided to answer as truthfully as possible.

_**Ron- It's good but I feel so miserable without you, it's almost like having you here.**_

_Harry- You're a very difficult person to dislike, but I think I'm managing it. _

**_Ron, why thank you. I'm honoured that you have put so much effort in for me. I'm sure your missing me too._**

_Harry- I guess It is kind of boring here without you. I miss your mood swings and stupid remarks. _

"Hey!" Harry protested out loud but chuckled all the same. How many times had he heard that he has more mood swings that a girl? He had stopped protesting the third time someone had used his 5th year as proof to back them up.

He wasn't surprised that Ron hadn't given him an outright yes, just like he hadn't. He had actually been under the impression that Ron would run through a crown naked before admitting to something so 'sentimental'. It was Gryffindor pride he figured smiling to himself before he started to laugh out loud thinking of Ron's expression when he found the note.

He must have been freaked out and that was what he had expected, he had chosen the password for a reason after all, and he couldn't help feel happy that Ron had obviously been thinking about him. How else would he have activated the pad? Though of course he knew his friend could have been thinking about anything like, 'why on earth can't he file files _alphabetically_?'

Or he could have just been wondering when he was going to come pick up the photos he had left on the desk. In truth he had left them behind on purpose. A part of him hadn't wanted to pick them up, not wanting to feel as though he had left for good. He knew he was being silly but he had shared a lot of memories with Ron in that office. So many cases had been solved in that room, so many missions planed painstakingly. So many jokes had been shared.

The room too had once been shared with another Auror by the name of Lucinda Jones. She had been fun and lively, laughing her head of when Ron, fed up of Harry raving about how Teddy was becoming a brilliant Chaser, had spellotaped him to a desk chair and gagged him; a situation that became more hilarious (for Ron and Lucinda) as Kinsley chose that particular moment to walk in with two visiting officials.

Harry had become particularly close to her, swapping stories of their respective son's over cups of coffee, and had been shattered when she had been killed on an assignment. He had cried in that office, he had laughed, he had worried, and paced up and down obsessively but he had never been alone. Every memory created in that room Ron had been there to share it, to laugh with him, stress with him and cry over a fallen colleague with him.

Harry was brought sharply out of his revive by a knock on the door.

"Come in" he called and the door opened to reveal a worn out looking Hermione. He quickly scribbled Ron a sarcastic note,

**_I've always admired your way with words Ron; your conversations are like the waves of the sea- it makes me sick,_**

Before tossing the pad aside and standing up to greet his friend.

"Hey, Hermione you alright? You look exhausted."

"I could say the same to you Harry"

"Yea, I guess you could" he allowed grudgingly as Hermione looked around the office, smiling as her eyes fell upon a picture of her, Harry and Ron together a safe distance away from the Whopping Willow. Harry was looking down at the ground sheepishly, trying to hide a smirk, Ron eyes up at the sky, both avoiding her stern gaze. Neville who had agreed to take the picture, she remembered, had been confused by this as they had all been beaming at the camera seconds before the shot was taken, _and_ before Ron had casually remarked, 'Hey remember that time when we crashed the car into the tree?'

"I see you've added your personal touch to your new office. Do you like it?" It was Harry's turn to gaze around the room, though his eyes did not hold the fondness Hermione's had as he scanned the walls.

"Yea, yea, it's great. It's very big and..." he trailed off unable to think of the right word, "...officey" Hermione raised an eyebrow,

"Officey?"

"Yea" He replied rather lamely, avoiding Hermione's all too knowing look, not liking the way she was smiling at him as if she could read his mind.

"You miss him don't you?"

"Who?" Harry gave her an innocent look and she rolled her eyes elegantly.

"Right so, could you just tell him that I need to speak to him if you see him?"

"Yea sure, um isn't he in his office?" Hermione just shook her head and turned to leave before turning back smirking,

"How did you know who I was talking about?" Harry opened his mouth to reply that it was kind of obvious, then closed it and glared at this friend, refusing to admit defeat. Hermione just smirked again, satisfied,

"I thought so" she closed the door softly behind her muttering fondly about men and their pride.

Harry turned back to his desk smiling softly. The three of them may be in separate offices but that had certainly not affected the link they shared. The one that gave them the comforting yet wholly irritating ability to read each other like a book. He picked up the pad again feeling slightly guilty that he hadn't made a pad for Hermione too.

_Harry- please do keep talking, I could do with the sleep. _

Harry chuckled to himself knowing that Ron must indeed be exhausted. With him being promoted and nobody had ever wanted to step up and replace Lucinda, knowing full well they would not be able to fill the hole she had left behind, Ron was alone in the office now and being two Aurors short meant a whole lot of paperwork. Sure there were other Aurors but he, Ron and Lucinda, with more often than not Hermione, had taken most the 'special' cases.

_**Ron- yea yea yea, where are you anyway? Hermione's looking for you. **_

Harry smiled to himself knowing the reply would be instant.

_Harry- she is? Where is she?_

He thought for a second, wishing he had asked Hermione, or she had actually thought to tell him, where she was going or where he should tell Ron to meet her if he _did_ actually see him. For a smart witch Hermione did tend to miss little things like that, probably thinking it was obvious. Then it hit him because, quite frankly, it was obvious where she was.

_**Ron- probably in the library- you should go there, you can brush up on you ignorance.**_

Of course Hermione had insisted that the ministry had a library or at least a place to put all its official documents, so they could be looked up quickly. Many people hadn't really seen the point having liked the older methods better but when Hermione set her mind to something there was no stopping her.

Harry had agreed to help her as long as it was nowhere near the Department of Mysteries. He still hated going down there, though it wasn't so bad now he though. Nobody questioned why when he avoided it or made a half-hearted excuse not to go down there. Sometimes he had to collaborate with the Head of Mysteries, as she had been dubbed, even more now that he was a Head too, and he hated it. Every time he entered it he heard his fifteen year old self ruing past him calling out his dead godfather's name, or Belatrix's jubilant cries of _'I killed Sirius Black'_ echoing off the walls.

He had told the Head of Mysteries, really known as Susan Geoffrey, about it. Susan would just giggle at her title but Harry had to admit it suited her, he often thought of her as Luna's long lost brunette twin. She was a kind woman and the first time he had gone down too see her the very first thing she had said was 'you don't want to be here do you?'. He still had no idea why but he had ended up blurting everything out to her. She had been sympathetic and told him if he ever had to come down to the department he was to pop in and have a cup of coffee, a biscuit and a chat. He would be forever grateful, for after the third time coming out of her office the echoes of the battle that had taken Sirius's life had ceased. The memories were still there, but bearable.

He settled back down in his desk chair just as his pad was adorned with ink once more.

_Harry- I'm no ignorant! And you can talk; I couldn't find your IQ with Lumos Maxima. _

Harry was about to reply when he was interrupted by the roaring of the fireplace. Flames rose up like glowing green towers and someone stepped out.

"Jenkins?" Harry was confused to have one of the Aurors now under his command stepping out of his fire place, looking anxious. Usually they would just knock on his door.

"Mr Hews sent me over sir. His doors a bit blocked up at the moment so he sent me through the fireplace. Would I be disturbing you, sir?" Harry looked up at the man's nervous face and wondered why it was so. He wasn't _that_ scary was he? True he didn't like being disturbed if he was in a mood as many an Auror had come to find, but he thought himself a welcoming enough person.

"No, no. Is everything alright?" Jenkins didn't answer, instead looking at the wall above his head. "Have a seat" Harry gestured to the chair in front of him and the Auror took it looking like a kid expecting trouble. He quickly scribbled back a reply, (_**Why Thank you Ron.)**_ then placed the pad aside and leaned forward.

"Why did Mr Hews send you over?"

"He er well... I got into a little argument with one of his staff and he thought it wasn't his place to deal with me sir as I'm part of your department so he sent me on over" Jenkins twitched in the chair uncomfortably, avoiding his Head's eyes. Harry couldn't help but wonder why Hews, a reliable man, could not deal with a simple argument. Unless there was more to it.

"An argument?"

"Yes sir"

"About what, exactly?"

"I'd rather not say- personal things" he muttered and Harry didn't press the matter, he had a good enough idea, if rumour was to be believed, but it was none of his business.

"With who?"

"Applesby." So he was right then. He would also bet that Applesby had started the argument, he had a reputation for that sort of thing, but that as well was none of his business, Hews could deal with him.

"So is that it? You had an argument?" He tried not to sound too impatient. There were after all lots of things he should be doing instead of sorting out squabbles.

"Well I Sort of lost my temper"

"And?" he prompted.

"I hexed him" Jenkins admitted, a slight sound of relish in his voice. Though no doubt regretting his actions he had still enjoyed the small victory.

"You _hexed_ him?" Harry was hoping he had heard wrong.

"Yes sir" Harry sighed and reached across the desk for the pad thinking Ron must be waiting for him to reply, though secretly looking for a distraction.

_Harry- why are you thanking me? I found her by the way. She says hi. _

He half-heartedly scribbled back,

_**Ron- well ignorance can be useful sometimes. I mean they say what you don't know can't hurt you so your practically invulnerable. Say hi back!,**_

He tossed the pad aside again before looking the Auror over mostly on instinct; he didn't like his Aurors being injured, but also curiosity. He didn't look injured suggesting Applesby had not had a chance to retaliate and Harry wasn't surprised. Jenkins was good at what he did and could beat Applesby in a duel blindfolded. Jenkins had a good reputation, was well liked in the department and usually had a clear head. Though, not today it seemed.

"How bad was it?" he asked speaking of Appleby's injures.

"All healed sir. He dogged my spell well enough but bumped into a wall, so he did"

"Is he pressing charges?"

"No sir" It was clear that the Auror was trying not to smirk and he knew that Applesby didn't want certain things being dragged up in a court such as sleeping with over people's wives. Harry nodded, relieved. Though it wasn't really his concern whether Jenkins was taken to court or not it still looked bad on the department and besides he had always liked Jenkins, not that he was going to let that affect his judgment.

The familiar words that he had heard so often from Fredrickson felt odd in his mouth as he spoke, "I don't think I need to lecture about proper conduct and how as an officer of the law you are supposed to act accordingly"

"No sir, you don't"

Harry picked the pad up again, now scribbled over with Ron's handwriting,

_Harry- Some people call you a wit and now I can say they're half-right. I told her._

He snorted not noticing Jenkins odd looks in his direction. "Sir?"

"Yes?" He placed the pad down again.

"Would you be chucking me out sir?"

Harry blinked, realising for the first time that he actually had the power to do just that. Should he though? He'd never been in this position before. He'd given orders before, given advice, sorted out disputes, but now he was _officially_ in charge. What was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to be hard on him, let it slide, or what? This was new territory to him. He didn't just have paperwork to do, or missions to plan or administer, now he had a department to run, _people_ to keep in order.

Before he was just another Auror, albeit a high ranking one, but he had had to take orders from Fredrickson, he had had to report back to him, he had gone to him with problems within the department, but now _he_ was that person. People were going to come to him with problems and yes he was no stranger to that but now it was official. He didn't know why that changed anything but now the responsibility of it all way weighing down on him.

Responsibility; another thing he was used to, most his life he had one of the biggest of pressures on him. Surly this should be a breeze compared to Voldemort but for some reason this was _different_. These weren't split-second life defining decisions and he supposed that was a good thing. So why was it so hard? He figured it was just thinking about it _too_ much.

He looked back up at Jenkins and realised the Auror really was regretting his decision. But was regret enough? And then again he had owned up to it hadn't he? He'd had the responsibility to come forward and that had to count for something. He could have easily denied the incident ever occurring and no-one would contradict him. Applesby, Hews had told him, had created a sullen atmosphere in his department and it was the wish of many to give him a good hex or too.

"First things first Jenkins. You attacked a member of staff and that can't go unpunished so you will be suspended" Jenkins nodded acceptance. "But you're a good Auror and we need good Aurors so I'd don't think I'll chuck you out just yet" The Auror allowed a small smile at the words relief melting into his eyes.

"Thank you sir"

"I'm disappointed in you though" Harry wasn't sure what made him say it; what did that matter to Jenkins really? Although unaware, it was the worst thing he could have said and Jenkins opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out as shame washed over him. He bowed his head once more like a child being told of for eating all the cookies before dinner. "Go on. Make sure your up to scratch when you come back, and if it happens again..." he left the unsaid threat hang in the air and Jenkins nodded.

"I'll train every day" He promised reverently, nodded and left leaving a solemn atmosphere in the office. Harry reached for the pad hoping no-one would knock or flo again for a very long time.

_**Ron- Your remark has been received, understood, and ignored.**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Harry- Good news! You are no longer beneath my contempt!<span>_

Ron scribbled the note furiously, the quill protesting against the force he was using it with. He resisted the urge to fling the pad across the room, but held on to it knowing that right now it was a source of comfort. Finally people stopped staring and sniggering in his direction and went back to their research. He flopped into a desk chair by the Magical Accidents and Catastrophes section and sighed. He pushed aside: _Rules and regulations for the Accidental magic reversal squad, _and put the pad on the desk now presenting his friend's handwriting,

_**Ron- Yeay! I can barely contain my indifference. How's Hermione? **_

Frustration welled up inside him again at the site of his wife's name and he snatched up that pad writing fiercely,

_Harry- she's mad at me! Again! She just came up to me carrying a lot (and I mean a lot) of books and she just kept staring at me for ages then she said 'when you go to the men's room you will see a sign that says 'gentlemen', pay no attention to it, go right on in' and then she stormed off! I mean what the hell is that supposed to mean!_

Ron huffed and chucked the pad down on the desk moodily. Honestly he didn't understand what he had done wrong. He hadn't even opened his mouth to say 'Harry says hi' and he had gotten his head bitten off. Really, why did women have to be so difficult all that time? Why couldn't they just say what they mean instead of expecting you to automatically know what's wrong all the time? He was a wizard not a clairvoyant! A flash of black appeared on the bright yellow memo pad and he picked it up his delusion of immediate and understanding comfort, punctured.

_**Dear Ron- **_

Ron frowned wondering if Harry had swapped to a quick-quill and it was just writing down his laughter.

_Stop laughing! _ Honestly what kind of friend was Harry? Laughing at a time like this? It had hurt watching Hermione stomp off out of the library without a by your leave. Not even coming back to say 'oh by the way this is the reason why I mad at you...'. Why did girls _never_ do that?

Another reply came, just as sympathetic.

_**Ron- sorry. **_**'**Yea right' Ron muttered._** You know I think she wanted you to help her with the books. I'm just guessing here, mind. **_

Ron slapped his forehead with his free hand. When he put it like that it was kind of obvious. Though still hurt and frustrated he picked up his quill wishing Harry was actually there in person to rant at,

_Harry- Oh! well why the hell didn't she ask then? I mean really, how can she expect me to be all 'chivalrous' if she complains when I don't open the door for her and yet when we go out for a meal and I insist on paying she excuses me of being sexist!_

_**Ron- aw you poor thing, would you like some cheese and crackers to go with that whine? **_

_Harry- thanks a lot mate. Honestly what do you think I should do?_

_**Ron- personally I think you should live for the moment but after that I'm not so sure... **_

_Harry- come on man be serious! _

_**Ron- Well what do you want me to do?**_

_Harry- shock me- say something intelligent. _

_**Ron- Right, um well...hey! I resent that!...Anyway I think you should be chivalrous and all that and if she complains about something don't do it again and she can't have a go at you when you don't next time because she's the one who told you not to. **_

_Harry- yea Ok. Thanks. So when will I see you again?_

_**Ron- I'm behind you. **_

Ron spun round an indeed Harry was standing there, smiling and holding a yellow memo pad and quill. "Come on lets go find her shall we?" he jerked his head towards the exit and Ron nodded. They left the library together nodding to colleges as they made their way down the corridor.

"You know my office is pretty big" Harry commented suddenly.

"Is it now?" Ron replied uninterested.

"Could probably fit in another desk."

"That's nice" _Is he trying to rub it in?_, Ron wondered feeling a stab of annoyance. He hadn't noticed that Harry had stopped walking.

"When can you start packing up?" Ron stopped and turned back to Harry bewildered by the seemingly random question.

"Packing? What are you on abou-" Ron struggled not to grin finally realising what Harry was asking him. "Oh you mean-"

"Unless you don't want to put up with my idiotic remarks and mood swings that is." Harry cut in hurriedly, smiling sheepishly.

Ron paused pretending to think about it "Yea well when you put it like _that_...how could I refuse?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I just couldn't split them up in the end! No crimes would get solved! The Wizarding world would not be safe! Can't have that now can we? Sorry if it's not up to my 'usual standards' but I can't really ask my beta to wrap her own present now can I? hope you like it Drammy. <strong>


End file.
